No Fue El Golpe
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: No sé porque me pongo así... No sería la primera vez que lo hace realmente. ¿Que importa si lo hizo? No es que el golpe hubiera dolido mucho ah decir verdad, no fue el golpe... fue la razón de el...


**NO FUE EL GOLPE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sé porque me pongo así... No sería la primera vez que lo hace realmente. ¿Que importa si lo hizo? No es que el golpe hubiera dolido mucho ah decir verdad, no fue el golpe... fue la razón de el...

Ya había pasado media hora, Rivaille seguía sin dirigirle una mirada a Petra, quien tampoco miraba a Levi. La de ojos ámbar ni siquiera se había dignado a hablar, ella solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, mirando el lápiz entre sus manos, conteniendo el llanto. No quería llorar, no quería hacerlo, pues solo demostraría lo patética que es...

Había sido su culpa, lo sabía. Ella fue quien quiso gritar al viento que su noviazgo con el Ackerman, ya era oficial. El golpe en su mejilla le detuvo de hacerlo... Claro, Rivaille no quería que nadie supiera, o mejor dicho, no quería que "el" supiera.

-Oi' Petra ¿Todo bien?-pregunto Hanji. Ral levanto la cabeza. Sus ojos opacos, pero al mismo tiempo vidriosos por el llanto contenido, se veía fatal y Petra lo sabía. Pero aun así le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Claro Hanji, todo en orden.-respondió con voz quebrada. Miro al frete y vio el banco vació de su "novio" su mirada viajo por todo el salón, buscándolo. Hasta que lo encontró, platicando con Eren. Ambos sonriendo. Un sollozo se ahogo entre sus labios. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.

 **"¿Por que se deja tratar así?"**

La chica ahogo otro sollozo, sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, cayendo en su falda y mojandola en el proceso.

 **"Vaya golpe que le dio"**

La de cabellos claros mordió su labio, las lagrimas seguían cayendo, y no tenían intenciones de parar. Llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, sintiendo el ardor en ella. Su pálida mejilla se encontraba roja, con la mano del azabache marcada en ella. ¿Que importaba si Rivaille y ella estaban en algo así como una relación? El no la amaba. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

 **"Escuche que Levi sigue queriendo a su Ex..."**

Escuchó. Su corazón se desquebrajo un poco más. Sus manos viajaron a sus labios, callando los sollozos lastimeros que luchaban por salir. Ella ya sabía eso... sabía que Ackerman seguía amando con locura a ese castaño de ojos verdes. Sabía que sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde su ruptura, Levi seguía amando a Eren con la misma intensidad. Eren no quiso enamorar a ese grado a Levi y eso era lo que mas le dolía a Petra. Que, sin proponerselo o desearlo, se había ganado todo el corazón de Rivaille... Y ella, ella solo era su reemplazo.

 **"Quizá es masoquista"**

Petra sonrió amargamente, mirando de nuevo a donde su "novio" quien ahora jugaba a las "vencidas" con Eren, quien salto de alegría al verle ganado a Levi. Sollozo de nuevo al ver la sonrisa que Rivaille le dedicaba al moreno.

Si, quizá era masoquista...

Acabando las clases, y asegurándose de que ya no había ningún estudiante aun rondando por la preparatoria. Levi se le acerco, tomo su cintura y la beso. Sus labios moviéndose entre si, sus lenguas se buscaron y al poco tiempo se encontraron. Haciendo una danza que Petra quería creer, era solo de ellos.

-Te amo...-susurro el azabache al romper el beso, en sus labios una -falsa- sonrisa llena de amor.

-Yo te amo mucho más.-Respondió Ral sonriendo. ¿Que importaba el golpe si Rivaille le decía aquello?

-Vayamos a casa.-Le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar, Petra rápidamente olvido todo aquello que había pasado. Olvido el dolor la cachetada que Levi le dio, olvido los murmureos en su salón, olvido la sonrisa que Levi le daba a Eren. Nada importaba. Levi era su novio, y siendo reemplazo o no, Rivaille le besaba, la abrazaba, le hacia el amor. Y le hacia vivir aquella hermosa mentira.

Dejo pasar todo eso... Algo ya norma desde hace unos cuantos años... Algo ya típico de ella.

.

.

.

.

Este fic ya lo había subido NJeager, pero aparentemente ella lo borro, entonces yo a base de mi memoria lo volví a escribir :3 eso si, le puse mas cosas.

Por si no se han dado cuenta, me gusta adaptar las cosas de NJeager, es divertido xD ademas tengo toda su autorización Uwur

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy... Nhe mentira, El próximo cap de Traición tardara mas de lo previsto :v pero como recompensa, estaré subiendo muchos one-shots de distintas parejas :3

Ahora si, eso es todo xD

Adiós criaturitas del shaoi~!


End file.
